Nothing Else Matters
by Scaz85
Summary: Never cared for what they do, Never cared for what they know....Nothing else matters now...
1. Pain

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this fic, although I wish I did. All the characters belong to the wondrous who is known as JK Rowling. I do however own the plot. PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! Flames will be laughed at, like this MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA etc etc..  
  
Nothing Else Matters  
  
It all went black. A black hole. Void of emotion. Void of pain. Void of feeling. He knew that he was being watched, to see if he would retaliate, but he never did. He took it like a man. He shed no tears. He made no noise as his father lay into him. With each strike he could feel less and less. He preyed for death. He could see a light. He could feel warmth around him. The light became brighter and brighter.  
  
"Is this it?" he thought hopefully "Will I finally be taken from this monster, from this hell?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes. The light was coming from a close by window. Sunlight was streaming through into the well furnished room in Malfoy Manor. He was still alive, just. Draco took in a deep breath, and for the third time that week, slowly began to test each part of his body for pain.  
  
From his experience, he knew that there would be no marks on his face. Lucius was not so stupid. What would people think if a Malfoy was to walk the streets looking like they had been involved in a common scrap? Malfoys were better than that. Known for their pure-blood status and their wealth, as well as the associations with the Dark Lord, the Malfoys were one of the most feared wizard families in the community.  
  
Suddenly Draco became aware of his fathers presence, towering over him.  
  
"Not going to fight back boy?" sneered Draco's father "No witty comments?"  
  
Draco remained quiet and simply looked up at his father with much fear in his eyes. He knew that if he voiced his thoughts then he would be put through more pain. He did not know how much more he could cope with before having to seek out professional medical help. His own healing spells could not help him if he was dead.  
  
Draco tensed as he helplessly watched his father, crouch down beside him. Lucius leaned down towards his son's ear and with his voice fully of menace whispered.  
  
"Now get yourself up off the floor and stop acting like wimpy Hufflepuff, mudblood. Remember you are a Malfoy and MY son and you WILL do as I say"  
  
With a swift movement Malfoy senior, stood up, turned his back on his son and marched out of the door, as his expensive robes bellowed out behind him.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and let out a strangled breath. He could feel tears welling up in his stormy grey eyes. "Malfoys do NOT cry, Malfoys do NOT cry, Malfoys do NOT cry" Draco repeated this mantra over and over again, until he felt a single tear brush his face. He left out a sob. Finding it to painful to move his right arm, Draco let the tear make a track down his pale skin. He remained in this position for a long while.  
  
Sometime later, after Draco had heard his father slam the front door, Draco somehow managed to push his throbbing body up with his uninjured arm and surveyed the room he was in. Fortunately he near to his own room. He dragged his broken form toward the one place in his home in which he felt safe. 


	2. Darkness

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this fic, although I wish I did. All the characters belong to the wondrous who is known as JK Rowling. I do however own the plot. PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! Flames will be laughed at, like this MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA etc etc..  
  
Nothing Else Matters Chapter 2  
  
Darkness. It was all around him. It seemed to spread out around him forever. He surveyed the place he was in. As he turned around all he could see more darkness. All around him. The silence was suffocating.  
  
"Hello?" he called out, into the empty void that surrounded him. "Can anybody hear me?"  
  
There was a cough behind him. He jumped and twisted his body to face the culprit of the noise. He could see a person, stood in a white spot light. They had a long black hood covering them. The persons face was hooded. He marched over to the person in the spotlight. His footsteps almost deafening in the noiselessness.  
  
"You!" he shouted as he became closer and closer. "Where are we? Who are you?"  
  
He paused just in front of the figure, which was his height. He suddenly felt un-nerved. Slowly he reached out to the figures hood, which had not yet moved. The material was of the finest silk that he had ever touched. He pushed the hood over the persons head and let out a gasp of shock.  
  
Staring directly at him was a pair of stormy grey eyes, shining like newly polished silver. The figure smirked at him. He was amazed. He had never expected to be looking back at himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco looked at his copy in astonishment. He felt as though he could not move. His feet stuck to the floor.  
  
The clone spoke.  
  
"I am you in the future" said the clone, "I am what you will become"  
  
Then carefully, the copy lifted his left arm to show, the real Draco, what he meant. On the forearm was a dark green mark. It was of a skull with a snake. It started to glow. Dull at first, then steadily brighter and brighter.  
  
Draco screamed.  
  
"No, no NO! I WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF THEM! I WONT, I WONT, I WONT!!"  
  
It was becoming hard to breath.  
  
"I WONT DO IT! NOT FOR FATHER OR ANYONE ELSE! Noooooo."  
  
The real Draco fell to the floor. The figure above him looked over him, not helping, just staring at him, impassive. The last thing Draco saw were his own eyes staring back at him, with a reflection of the Dark Mark within them. 


	3. Innocent Eyes

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this fic, although I wish I did. All the characters belong to the wondrous writer who is known as JK Rowling. I do however own the plot. PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! Flames will be laughed at, like this MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA etc etc..  
  
As an afterthought I do not own the lyrics to "Innocent Eyes" by Delta Goodrem either. I do however own erm...nope, that was Elvis..  
  
Nothing Else Matters Chapter 3  
  
"NNNOOOOOO..."  
  
Draco sat bolt upright. He was covered in sweat and tears. His breathing was heavy though laboured. He gazed around him and fell back onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. It was a dream. Just a dream. His breath began to ease as he stared up at his ceiling.  
  
It had been one week since his father had hurt him and Draco's body was close to full strength again. For the first time since he had finished he had left Hogwarts for the summer last July, he felt although he could fight off his father whether it be magically and physically.  
  
Draco looked out of his window. It was still dark. Moonbeams gave an eerie glow to his room. Draco sighed as he turned over to look at his alarm clock. It was 3.59AM.  
  
He dragged himself off his bed and muttered a quick drying spell to dry off his bedding. He did not want the house-elves to see a Malfoy in such a state. Not over a nightmare. That would embarrassing and not to mention a disgrace to the family name.  
  
He walked across his bedroom, slipped on his silk dressing gown and knelt down in front of the chest that was at the foot of the bed. To anyone else the chest looked just like a Hogwarts school chest, but to Draco this chest held everything that was special to him. All his favourite memories were inside this chest. He pulled out his wand from his dressing gown pocket pointed at the lock of the chest and muttered a password at it  
  
"Innocence"  
  
The locked on the chest clicked and then opened. Draco closed his eyes and smiled. The inside was charmed to smell like his mothers perfume. It reminded him of his childhood with her, but that was when his father was away. Back then it was out of sight, out of mind. He wishes it were so easy now.  
  
He shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts and memories away. No use in dwelling on what is no more, he thought as he carried on sifting through his belongings. Suddenly he touched something soft and squishy. Curiously he pulled out the offending object. Why would he, Draco Malfoy, one of the most feared students at Hogwarts have something so fluffy?  
  
Draco looked down at what seemed to be a light blue soft toy. It had only one eye and one ear. It looked although it had been mended over and over again. Draco suddenly became consumed within a memory that he had been pushing to the back of his mind most of his young life. The memory of when he learnt what his father did and what he expected his son to become.  
  
"Draco darling, will you come in now? It looks like there is going to be a storm, and we don't want you getting Percy the hippo wet, do we?"  
  
Do you remember when you where 7?  
  
And the only thing that you wanted to do  
  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano  
  
A seven-year-old, innocent, Draco looked down at his soft, fluffy, blue teddy bear. He had not let go of this bear since he had picked it up in Diagon Alley two years ago. His mother had bought it for him in way of an apology for his father not being home on his birthday. Draco did not mind though. He was scared of his father. Since that day Percy the hippo, had become his only and his best friend.  
  
"Coming Mummy" shouted Draco, as he ran indoors, just as the rain began to fall. He found his mother stood at the piano in the music room. This room had always fascinated him. There were instruments of all sizes and shapes on the walls and on the shelves. Draco had always loved music of all kinds, but his favourite instrument was a metallic silver Fender Strat, which was hung on the wall  
  
"Draco, darling, could you play the piano for your mummy? Could you play "Nothing Else Matters" for mummy?"  
  
An enthusiastic Draco ran to the stool and clambered onto it. He carefully placed his teddy on top of the piano and looked up at his mother's watery blue eyes with his shining silver eyes.  
  
"Yes mummy, if you want me to. Anything for you mummy"  
  
As Draco began to play his mothers favourite song, tears fell down her pale cheeks. She was so proud of her son. She only hoped he would stay innocent and not make the same mistakes that his father had. If only he would keep his innocent eyes..  
  
Ten years have passed  
  
And the one thing that lasts  
  
Is that same old song that we played along  
and made my mama cry  
  
Draco snapped back to reality. He could feel a solitary tear making tracks on his face. He missed his mother. He missed her every second of every day. He missed the days when he could just play the piano for his mummy and be her little solider when his father made her cry. When she had died, Draco did not shed a tear. He would not show his father his weakness. He missed the simple ness of life. If only he had been able to keep his innocent eyes..  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing  
  
Draco wiped his tear away and put the teddy back at the bottom of the truck. He refused to shed anymore tears, not for what his supposed father. Draco closed over the chest and locked away his memories once again. As he lay on his bed again he began to remember a song that his mother used to sing to him when it was time for bed. He hummed the tune and as he drifted off he was sure he could hear the music playing in the background and a voice singing him to sleep.  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little boy inside who won't just hide  
  
Don't let him see mistakes and lies  
  
Let him keep his faith and innocent eyes  
  
His innocent eyes.  
  
A/N - What do you all think??? I NEED REVIEWS!!!! 


End file.
